


看门狗（连载19）

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini





	看门狗（连载19）

看门狗（19）

James只觉得自己的身体在爱欲里沉浮，与steve的亲热于他而言更像是心甘情愿的一场献祭。而亲自作为活祭品的James愿意在steve的祭台上流干最后一滴血。

现在这场献祭的祭司正在大床上用力地分开他的双腿，掰开压向两侧几乎与床面持平。多年受训的肌肉紧致而纤长，滚圆翘实的屁股反而因为姿势的压力，使他不得不将胯骨抬高，这看上去就像是为高高在上的、他信仰一般存在的男人，送上赤裸的下体。

而James一切不敢宣之于口的情意，都化为情欲的花朵开放在steve眼前了。

steve早已为James做好了润滑，他眼前这具肉体以完全被自己掰开，只等待自己享用。James气虚微喘的样子难得一见，胸前被自己含肿的乳首高高挺立，像是不敢施虐的重负。自己的三根手指正插在James亲自送上的甬道内，而第一次为James做润滑准备，这仿佛开启了趣味之门。

“steve先生……” James终于忍不住颤微微地开口，他的双手绞着身下的高级棉织品。steve已经把自己这样掰开扩张了够久了，他的腿根因为性奋早已微微痉挛。

“别动，再乱动我就搞大你的肚子。” steve说着把身体压了过来，但是并不打算做最后一步。他只是用双腿的膝盖压住了James分开的大腿，一只手有力的将James的双手拉过头顶，看着身下早已饥渴难耐的身体，另一只手的手指继续着早已完成的润滑和扩张，寂静空旷的卧室里只剩下这一点点黏腻的水声。

“搞大我的肚子？！你他妈疯了……” James不知是该哭还是该笑，轻轻用下体摩擦着steve的身体。

“啪嗒啪嗒”，冰凉的润滑剂顺着股间流下，而steve还在饶有兴趣的用手指绕着圈儿的折磨着柔软敏感的肉壁。

“what the hell ？！” James的脏话在此刻就如同他的身体一样，毫无攻击性。尽管他试图骂得凶狠一些，“你还在等什么……”

“在看着你啊，你不知道这个样子的自己有多辣。” steve强忍住强烈的欲望，尽管James早已开始用粉嫩坚挺的下体磨蹭着自己，这无疑对他来说是个巨大的挑战。

“好吧我辣透了，你他妈的赶紧……进来……” James发誓他宁愿跟steve来一场粗暴野蛮的性爱，也不再这样玩儿第二次，“你……看够了没有……”

steve将手指向更深处探去，在滑过某个特别柔软的肉壁时，James明显咬着嘴唇哼唧出一声哭腔。steve抬起头，笑着弯曲起指尖，轻轻再次扫过，James惊恐地瞪大了双眼，声音带着些颤意：“别……别一直碰那儿！”

steve可不打算停止，他粗糙的手指力度适中的轻轻拂过，撩拨几次之后再突然加重力道，James在他身下开始挣扎，左右扭动着躲避捅进身体里的steve的手指。steve这时才将身体压上来，他感觉James似乎想要把皮肤跟自己粘在一起，从上到下每英寸都紧紧地贴合自己。

“别动bucky。你身上有伤，今晚我不想干你。” steve可没忘了他肚皮上的淤青和手臂轻微的刀伤。

“fuck me！steve！你弄到现在跟我扯这个！” James恨不得挣脱桎梏自己骑上去，他渴求到了顶点，欲火彻底烧傻了自己的脑子，他一定是烧傻了！

他只想steve此时此刻马上用滚烫炙热的阴茎给自己来个痛快，自己从此拴在那根阴茎之上，而不是所谓的什么“我今晚不想干你”！

steve看着身下被自己压制住的小豹子，深深地吻住他的嘴，玩弄地咬着James肉头头的嘴唇。他的手指加快速度，一点一点、一次一次地持续高频刺激着那一点。指尖已感觉到那点肉壁开始发涨，steve换了个角度，用指尖在上面轻轻画圈儿。

“……天啊！steve！你杀了我吧！……滚出去！” James绝望地开始挣扎，他知道即将发生的羞耻一幕，彻底抬不起头来了，自己居然被steve的手指操射了。

“我杀了你以后晚上谁陪我睡？” steve开起了恶趣味的玩笑，他尽量克制着野兽的欲望，力道仅仅能够压得James无法乱动。他可没忘这只骚包的小猫身上挂了彩。

一股刺激的暖流从尾椎开始蔓延，到肚脐再到自己快要爆炸的阴茎顶端。James怎么也躲不开steve那该死的手指，认它在自己的嫩穴里胡作非为。从大腿根开始传递一阵阵发酸的失禁感，瞬间再变为前端的酥麻。

“我要杀了你……我一定要杀了你……混蛋……” James语无伦次地骂着，嘴角淌出透明的津液，他的身体带着胸口不自觉的隆起，去贴近steve。最后呼吸开始急促，嘴唇半张，任steve啃咬自己的舌头，“哈啊……嗯……你死定了……唔……你死定了……”

“全身只系着一条领带，这样子你打算怎么干掉我？” steve看着白皙的颈口拴着的一条黑色细领带，真不知道一个男人怎么会性感的如此致命。

“fuck！……” James惊慌地感觉到下体开始发酸，大腿根部也开始持续的颤抖，体内也变得敏感无比，而steve的手指在穴口一边按压一边揉捏，他要被steve玩儿坏了，“steve！fuck me……please！你他妈……是硬不起来了吗！……”

看着James口不择言的憋红了眼眶，steve松开另一只手，开始捏弄James的乳尖，轻轻一碰就开起了James敏感的全身开关。James像通了电一样，惨兮兮地呻吟一声，拱起腰身把胸口送到steve面前，他的双手早已无力推搡，只是呻吟着发着脾气，“你他妈就不能操我吗？！”

“我说了今天不行，你需要休息。” steve说着咬了咬嫣红娇嫩的乳头，舌头打着圈儿的舔舐着，看着James濒临绝境的表情，亲着胸口的肌肤，“你这里有个胎记，很可爱。”

“不干我就闭嘴……啊……停……天啊……我死定了……” James终于觉得无人抚摸的阴茎也快要哭出来了，“你给我一枪吧……混蛋……啊……哈啊……”

steve加快了手指抽插的速度，润滑剂被溅成水滴挤压出来，在James挺立的下体自己抖动了几下之后，steve直接将手指快速地按住敏感点挤压。

James的自制力彻底崩溃了，他发出一声凄美悠长的呻吟，带着愤怒和极致的快感，酸楚酥麻的电流一下从大腿传递到下体，穴口的肌肉猛然收。James情不自禁地顶着胯部，随后欲望终于得到释放，白浊的精液一股股地射在两个人的腹部。恍然间，James失神地瘫在床上，被steve亲吻了无数次的睫毛挂着水汽，只剩下大口喘气的力气了。

去他妈的性感大脑！去他妈的性感手指！James觉得自己的下半身已经消失了，猛烈的高潮仿佛带他上了云端。

“你还好吗？宝贝儿？” steve皱着眉头笑着，轻轻拍着James的脸颊，看着刚才还耀武扬威的爱人现在连手指头都动不了。

“我恨你……见你的鬼去吧……” 身体极度疲惫的James迷迷蒙蒙开始抬不起厚重的眼眸，steve看他这样子，知道他已经开始犯困了，James自语道：“I am fucking ……hate you……”

 

轻轻用纸巾帮James清理了下体，steve轻柔地给James盖好了被子，掖了掖被角，当然也解开了领带。James陷入steve的大枕头里睡得很安稳，厚厚的被子和毯子把他安全的裹在steve的大床上，过了一会儿他就轻轻地发出不易察觉的鼾声。steve摸着他的额头，顺着摸到鼻尖，凉凉的。趁他熟睡，steve轻轻吻了一下，只是单纯的想亲吻一下。

steve当然不相信他所谓没受伤的鬼话，James早就把身体当做了一件武器。他自然也想今夜来一场畅快淋漓的性爱，但谁知道这小混蛋身体上还有什么伤口。他可以为James忍住欲望。

James春意盎然的肉体又浮现眼前，终于再也按耐不住的欲望又叫嚣起来，steve脱掉衣服走进了浴室，他现在急需一个彻底的凉水澡，彻彻底底的凉水澡！

隔天再睡醒时steve倒是坐在沙发上读着报纸，看样子早就起身了。James迅速地用被子裹住了自己的裸体，看了看窗帘透进的光线，蒙蒙亮的亮度仿佛是天刚亮的清晨。

“对不起，steve先生，我占了您的床。现在是早上了对吗？” James晕晕乎乎的裹着被子跳下来，他在地上看来看去的样子仿佛记不清昨天发生过什么，“Dammit，我的衣服呢？……”

“你的衣服我拿去洗了，而且现在也不是早上。” steve拿起专属的茶杯，喝了一口泡好的晚餐茶，“……natasha明明是个女人，泡起茶来难喝得可以毒死我。现在是晚上7点了，宝贝儿。”

“what？我睡到了晚上？” James一脸的不可置信，他裹着被子挪到自己的抽屉旁边，蹲下去翻着，“您应该叫醒我，否则您单独出门会很危险。” 边说边把natasha为他购置的衣服翻了出来。

“所以我今天全天都没出门，一直呆在房间。你赶紧穿衣服……你现在手里拿的那件不行，领口太低。” steve看着James慌张地往身上套着裤子的样子，真的很像一只敏感又别扭的猫，“穿好下楼陪我吃顿晚餐吧，然后早点休息，明天我们准备启程旧金山。”

 

直到上了飞机，Sam和Clint还在嘲笑着James昨天一天没下楼的事情。很显然因为steve也没有迈出房门的缘故，这件事被大家过度误会了。James坐在靠窗的位置上看着窗外乳白色的云层，咬着牙根巴不得撕了steve的商业笑容。

natasha在机舱后半段笑着，和Clint玩着一种叫做SHOOT OUT的扔飞镖游戏，这回natasha终于碰上了对手，Clint的标靶永远比她得分高。James把头扭过一侧，看着Tony正在网站上浏览着什么，于是他靠过去盯着看了看，不过实在是没有兴趣。

Tony的腿悄悄碰了碰James的膝盖，叫他盯着自己的电脑屏幕，“嘿，看看这个写的什么？”

“你知道我不认识多少字。” James极其不乐意地看了一下，歪着头仔细辨认着字母，很明显这些字母并不赏脸。他揉了揉鼻子，尝试着的语气说：“我猜这是‘kill me’，杀了我的意思。”

被他们的话题吸引过来的steve也弯腰看了看，很满意地点了点头，“看来我每天晚上都要杀你很多次。”

James看着Tony笑得花枝乱颤，实在不懂他们在笑着什么。Tony只好指着屏幕说：“宝贝儿，这是kiss me，吻我的意思。”

“再耍我就去死吧。” James狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼，“最起码我认识me……”

“好了，交给你办的事情怎么样了？” steve端了一杯水给James喝，他想起第一次在飞机上，就是自己亲自递给James的那杯掺着镇定剂和肌肉松弛剂的水。

“完全解码。电话通话地点有三个，除了皮特的个人居所，其中一个在旧金山，号码追踪结果显示是Odin家族的。另外一个通往拉斯维加斯。目前还没查清通话姓氏。”

steve满意地点点头，颇为赏识，“干得漂亮。居然是Odin家族，看来皮尔斯真是能耐不小。”

“Odin家族是谁？也和您一样吗？” James第一次见识美国黑帮的争斗，这些家族名称对他而言就跟混乱的字母一样。

“Odin家族，是个很古老很悠久的家族了。” steve随手丢过去自己的雪茄盒，掉在James的腿上。James自觉地拿过来开始修建雪茄。

“Odin家族？他们是西西里波旁王朝的贵族后裔。19世纪后半叶，随着航海事业的发展，西西里的贵族开始开辟疆土，漂洋过海。Odin家族的第一代领主就是那时候在美国播下了‘马菲亚’的种子。懂了吗？Odin家族是美国黑手党的创始元老，不过他们现在在美国本土收敛了许多。” scott走过来接着steve的话说。

“但是他们在意大利黑手遮天。” Sam及时地做了最后一句补充。

steve颇为自豪地点头同意，“完全正确。但是Odin家族目前主事的两个儿子跟我们平时毫无关联。他们似乎无意于瓜分势力，但是谁知道呢，永远不要低估你叫得上名字的人。”

这时James怔怔地问，“steve先生，‘马菲亚’又是什么？”

“嘿，我们似乎忘记了这里还有一个不懂黑手党历史的雇佣兵。” natasha随手摸了一把James的脸蛋对着steve笑着说。steve用眼神给了natasha一个小小的警告。

“我只是没听别人讲过这些而已，女士。要是我们谈论索马里的战事和武器我可以说一整天。” James丝毫不认输地反击道。

“马菲亚，拼写是Mafia，记住。” steve并不打算拿James逗趣，双目迥然地认真对待他的问题，“它原本是西西里岛的本土语言，就像是一句口号，直译是西西里人应当团结起来，也有勇敢、傲慢和出众的涵义。但是现在这个词的意思就是意大利黑手党。”

“bucky一定正在考虑也把这个纹在身上，你信吗？” scott揶揄地笑着同时跟旁边的Sam悄悄耳，“我长这么大steve可他妈没教过我一个单词。”

“也许是因为steve每天晚上都不想‘杀’你。” Sam捂着嘴，肩膀高低起伏地抖动着，强忍住笑声。

看着将匕首在手中转得虎虎生风的James，steve轻咳一声暗示scott收敛一点儿。就在这时保镖从机舱的前仓拉开玻璃门走过来通报，“十分钟后准备降落，目的地旧金山已到。”

刚刚留在后仓链接信息的Clint快步走了过来，他的脸上还留着一个大红色的唇印。显然他并不知情，而是一脸严肃地说：“接到线报，皮尔斯没有来旧金山，还不知道是不是直接去了拉斯维加斯。”

“很好，我其实很期待跟他的汇面，特别是手刃了他的独生子之后。同时也很想跟古老传统的Odin贵族后裔交个朋友。” steve指了指James的安全带，示意让他系好。steve脸上的笑容永远临危不乱、波澜不惊，他永远像阿波罗太阳神一样令James稳住军心。

“喂，你来这儿……真的是只想跟他们交个朋友吗？” natasha性感的举着补妆镜给自己补着口红，她长形的口红金属管里偷偷藏着一颗子弹，随时待命。说完话natasha迅速地看了一眼James，仿佛欲言又止。

steve突然语塞了一秒，然后又恢复了常态，说，“好吧，其实我在这里……”

“有个特别特别爱慕steve的漂亮妞儿哈哈。” scott跟Sam击掌一声，成功的给自己的老哥补上了最后一枪，hole-in-one！


End file.
